1. Field
This invention concerns fishing lures, particularly of the type which resembles natural worms or insects. Particularly concerned are lures which have flexible bodies and are constructed such that when drawn thru the water the lure body undulates and/or wiggles to simulate the action of live bait.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore lures of this general type have been proposed such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,734,346; 2,231,949; 2,242,708; 3,079,723; 4,186,510; D105,158; D191,669; D217,765; D229,933; D255,703 and D295,998. None of these lures however, give the near perfect simulation of live, worm-like bait. In this regard, the present lure, which can be of any desired color or combination and of any size and weight, was designed to simulate some of the fresh water fishing most sought after natural live baits. The undulating motion of the present lure simulating the hellgrammite and the leech is what makes this bait so effective. The lure correctly imitates nature. With a twitch of the rod tip, the erratic motion of this lure will even make non-aggressive fish strike. Some other lures may have more appeal to the fisherman, but stiff plastic and rubber cannot produce the fluid motion of this simple, yet effective design. Extensive testing in a variety of environments has proven this lure to be durable, versatile and highly effective.